


[Podfic] Oya Manda'lor!

by Flufy07



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djaren deserves nice things, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Jaster Mereel Lives, M/M, More tags might be added, Palps Can Go Suck An Egg, Podfic, Soft Din Djarin, The Haat Mandalorians Love Din Lol, Time Travel, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufy07/pseuds/Flufy07
Summary: After giving up his child to Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin has found himself without a purpose. Filling in the gaps by completing bounties for Boba Fett, Din comes across a strange artefact that leaves him stranded in time.Who knows, maybe Din's complete lack of knowledge of the world outside of the outer rim will lead to the fall of the empire before it even begins...Warning: A loooot of swearing!Podfic!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Jango Fett, Din Djarin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Din Djarin & Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] Oya Manda'lor!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



So I am still new to this...  
If anyone has any tips how to make this look prettier I appreciate the help...

I hope I didn´t butcher it too much...

[Elena Rossi](https://soundcloud.com/elena-rossi-141488144) · [Oya Manda´lor chapter1 Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/elena-rossi-141488144/oya-mandalor-chapter1-podfic/s-BggaswHCDT5)


End file.
